


I Hate You to the Point of Loving You | Army x Exo-l

by Verisimilitude_Angel



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Army, Armyxexol, EXO - Freeform, EXOL - Freeform, bts - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verisimilitude_Angel/pseuds/Verisimilitude_Angel
Summary: Me and my mutual on Twitter are writing this to stop fanwars and remind you that kpop shouldn't control your opinion or the way you treat someone♡





	1. Chapter 1

"Why are you here!?"

Both girls look at each other, eyes wide and ready to throw fists if it came down to it.

"Why am I here? This is my dorm room," Adrienne scowled, clearly unpleased with the sight of the brunette before her. 

Saeyoung just glared at her, not having paid attention to what she just said. She was just still mad over the incident that occurred in the morning that had both girls meeting badly.

Thinking back on it kind of made her cringe.

"-so I suggest you leave," Adrienne ended. Saeyoung barely being able to catch on to what she said. 

"Uh what?"

The black haired girl frowned, "Were you not listening?"

"All I heard was bullshit come out of your mouth, maybe you should continue talking till something smart comes out." Saeyoung smirked.

"Maybe you should continue listening until your brain can actually process a sentence."

Both girls glared at each other, tension filling the air as they prepared for the battle that was just about to take place in the dorm hallway.

...

"EXO/BTS WORK HARDER!"

Both girls stared at each other with wide eyes, not believing the words that came out of the other's mouth.

"Exo have gained more daesangs!" Adrienne yelled.

"So?" Saeyoung scoffed, "They were a group longer than bts and carried the big 3 privilege."

"The very fact that they got into one of the big 3 proves they're hard working," she rolled her eyes.

"They were labeled Sm's biggest failure, they weren't hard working enough."

"Bts almost disbanded, they're the true ones who aren't hard working." 

"Are you stupid or are you stupid?" Saeyoung gawked, "They almost disbanded because of financial problems, they're more hard working because they continued on as a group and didn't actually disband."

"Well at least my faves are relevant," Adrienne smirked.

"Say that when your faves win a bbma."

Adrienne scoffed, ready to smack the smug look off her face.

She literally only just met the girl this morning but she absolutely hated her. Why?

Long story.

FIVE HOURS EARLIER

    Monday morning's were the worst. It took serious effort to even open your eyes. However, Saeyoung had no other choice but to get up and get ready. Her body more tired then usual due to the assignments she spent working on all last night.

Once she was dressed up in a simple pair of jeans and shirt she had grabbed her bag and phone, quickly heading out for the nearby café.

While Saeyoung went through her usual morning routine, another girl was rushing to try and figure her's out.

Adrienne Choi.

She was running around the campus trying to get her schedule and dorm room number so she could finally settle down as a new student, but the morning was hectic with plenty of other students who were heading to class making this more difficult for her.

That's why she decided to pull out her skateboard and ride to the main hall, going a bit to fast for bystanders liking.

Saeyoung, completey unaware of the maniac in the skateboard rushing towards her, continued on walking peacefully as she sipped on her coffee looking through the tea on Twitter. She was so engulfed in the drama that she didn't hear Adrienne yell out to her until they crashed into each other.

The coffee spilled on Adrienne, the skateboard hit Saeyoung's face, and her phone landed face down, on the screen.

"Oh my future child, I am so sorry!" Adrienne immediately got up from the ground, reaching out to help the girl up when she slapped her hand away.

"What is your fucking issue," Saeyoung scowled. "This isn't the fast and furious, learn to slow down a bit."

"I'm genuinely sorry, I was rushing to get my schedule an-" 

"Oh so you're new," Saeyoung spoke with disgust, "Why don't you fresh meat ever prepare before leaving it last minute, you cause a mess for both yourself and the campus."

Adrienne narrowed her eyes at the girl, she just met her but she already had the impression of a bitch.

"Whats your problem," she started, "If you're having a bad morning I completely understand but you don't have to be a bitch about the situation, if anyone's more affected here it's me, my shirt is stained by your drink and my skin is literally burning red."

"Oh shut up," the brunette rolled her eyes, picking herself up off the ground, grabbing her phone as well before gasping at the sight, "Look what you did!" 

Adrienne looked down at the girl's phone, internally cringing at the sight of the cracked up screen.

"You're gonna have to pay for this!"

The black haired girl looked up with concern, she was already paying for college she was in no way paying for a phone.

"I'm sorry to break it to you but your phone was affected because of the both of us, you're paying for it, it's your phone either way." She gawked.

"That's not fair, you bump into me, break my phone and spill my coffee, you should at least pay for one thing!" Saeyoung was getting annoyed with the black haired girl, and she to with Saeyoung.

"You know what," Saeyoung scoffed, "If you're gonna break my phone I should just return the favor."

Adrienne raised an eyebrow, "What are yo-"

Before she could process it the brunette had grabbed her skateboard and planes it on the bench beside them, quickly lifting up her foot to bring it back down, breaking the skateboard in half.

Adrienne could only gawk at the sight before her as the other female just picked up her things ready to leave. "W-what is yOUR PROBLEM, ARE YOU ON YOUR PERIOD OR ARE YOU JUST A BITCH!?" Adrienne yelled.

Saeyoung stared at her in shock as heads started to turn their direction causing unwanted attention. "What are you talking about, the problem here is you, you broke my phone so I'll break your skate board, if you have an issue with that then kindly fuck off." Sher rolled her eyes, spinning around on the heel of her shoe to continue on with the day's routine.

Adrienne could only stare at her back in anger, watching as the brunette walked away swaying her hips softly.

"What type of messed up logic does she have."

PRESENT TIME

Both girls glared at each other, fists curled up in anger and annoyance.

"You better not bother me or I swear I will knock down your door and personally throw you over the border to North Korea." Saeyoung threatened.

" And you better not play your stupid bts music, because I don't like you or that group," Adrienne scowled.

"Feelings mutual, I dislike you." Saeyoung opened her room.

"Good for you," Adrienne opened her's up too.

"Hmph!"

"Hmph!"

And with that both girls walked into their personal dorm rooms, which, stood right next to each other, slamming their doors shut.

"Stupid girl," they both muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello this Angel, it's currently 11:28, I was supposed to be asleep at nine but I wanted to update this for you all. Paru had pitched in an amazing idea for the next chapter that I'm sure you'll all enjoy.
> 
> Longer than last time so I hope you enjoyed it ♡

Adrienne stared nervously at the group of students before her, her eyes landing on a specific pair of hazel ones who seemed to be glaring daggers at her.

"Everyone this is Adrienne Choi, a transfer student from America who will be joining this class." The professor, Ms. Jung, spoke. 

But despite the fact that the teacher was introducing her to the class and she should've been listening to her instructions, she wasn't. She was way to focused on the girl who sat on the second row of seats, a look of distaste on her face as she watched the professor introduce her.

"Adrienne?"

"Yeah?" She turned her attention back on the teacher, trying to ignore the girl who was probably mentally murdering her. 

"Please take a seat on the third row, right behind Miss Kim," the professor signalled for 'kim' to raise their hand and Adrienne visibly cringed as she watched Saeyoung raise her hand up.

Rolling her eyes at the girl who was glaring at her, Adrienne made her way to the third row, quickly seating herself behind the brunette.

Yesterday morning she was able to figure out the name of the girl who currently sat before her, she had been rushing to one of her classes and was introduced, that was also the time that she had figured out she was an army and her dislike for her only grew.

Luckily for her after that she didn't bump into her as she was busy training for her new part time job at a nearby café, but when she did she had also figured out Saeyoung was to be the person next door her dorm.

Internally groaning at the thought of Saeyoung being her neighbor, Adrienne just placed her eyes upon the lesson taking place. Quickly typing down notes.

...

Kim Saeyoung.

Born and raised in Korea she was taught to be respectful to everyone and anyone. Because of that she was considered the kindest girl by all her peers, a sweet and kind girl who would stop being sweet the moment you attack or threaten the people she loved.

So of course Adrienne wasn't able to see that side of her's considering the fact that she bumped into her and cracked her whole phone screen, and Saeyoung finding out she's an Exo-l didn't help either.

Both fandoms hate each other, and both girls hate each other, they were completey alright with that logic.

Saeyoung sighed, hands going up to push back her bangs. She was currently heading towards the local café, her cracked phone in hand as she tried to make it turn on.

The moment the smell of coffee and freshly baked goods hit her nose she put her phone away, completely forgetting about the fact that she'd have to go get it repaired. 

Entering the café she was immediately engulfed by a sudden warmth in contrast to the cool weather outside, the smell of coffee even stronger than before.

Smiling softly to herself she made her way to the line behind the counter, looking up at the menu items to see if there was anything she'd want to eat. Eyes scanning over the treats they had to offer she listened in on the man before her ordering his drink.

"I'll have a black coffee, Grande."

"To go?" 

Saeyoung furrowed her brows, that was a familiar (somewhat irritating) voice.

"I'd like to have it here."

"Okay, you're number 30, please come pick up your drink once it's called out."

With a quick thank you the man headed off to sit down while Saeyoung stepped forward, still examining the baked goods on the menu.

"Good afternoon, thank you for coming, would you like to try out today's sp-!"

Saeyoung turned to the cashier confused as to why they stopped talking, her eyes widening in shock the moment they landed on the familiar black haired girl.

"What're you doing here!?" They both yelled in unison, immediately shutting up the moment people turned their attention on them.

"I work here!" Adrienne argued, her stomach sinking low at the thought of Saeyoung coming here during her shifts.

Saeyoung clenched her teeth, "I'm honestly starting to think you're a stalker."

"Excuse me?" Adrienne raised an eyebrow, "Why would I want to stalk you?"

"You bump into me, you're in two of my classes, you dorm right next to me and now you're working at the place I literally always come to, this can not be a coincidence!" 

Adrienne sighed, "Well I'm sorry to break it to you but I'm not a stalker, and whether it seems like one or not, it's a coincidence."

Saeyoung just rolled her eyes, quickly scanning over the baked goods once more. Running into Adrienne once more definitely hit a nerve but she wasn't about to let it ruin her appetite, "I'll have a hotteok."

"Pardon?" 

Saeyoung looked at Adrienne, her eyes narrowed as she motioned towards taking her order.

"Oh..," she muttered, "Oh! What would you like again?"

"A hotteok and cappuccino, to go please." Adrienne nodded and quickly jotted down her order, "Alright you are number 31, come pick u-"

Saeyoung didn't let her finish her sentence as she just walked away, sitting on a table till her food was ready to go.

The black haired girl sighed and handed the order on to a fellow employe, quickly going back to her job.

...

"Saeyoung Kim," Adrienne called out the name of the female she disliked, watching as her head perked up at the mention of her name.

Making her way over the brunette pulled out some cash, gently setting it down on the counter.

While Adrienne was counting the money Saeyoung was taking a sip of her coffee, almost immediately pulling away in disgust.

Adrienne looked up confused as to why the girl suddenly spit out her coffee, ''Is something wrong?"

"Yeah I think they messed up my order, this is black coffee," Saeyoung handed her cup over to Adrienne who opened the lid to see that it in fact was black coffee. "Oh I'm sorry I'll-"

"Hey!"

Both girls turned their attention over at a man, Saeyoung immediately recognized him as the guy who took his order before her. 

' They probably mistook our orders,' she thought.

The man walked up to the counter, anger written across his face, "I ordered a black coffee what the hell is this." 

Both girls were shocked at his attitude, Adrienne immediately took the cup and tried to explain, "Yes I'm sorry about that we mistook your ord-"

"Can you not do your job properly?" The man questioned, Adrienne's eyebrows immediately raising at the man's comment, "Didn't they train you before having you come out here!?"

"Uhh sir," Adrienne tried calming him down but he just slammed his hand on the counter, causing the cup of cappuccino to spill all over. "Oh my-"

"Look what you did! Coffee got on my shirt because of you, why do they even hire teenagers like you if all you do is mess things up! Useless woman!"

Saeyoung was both offended for Adrienne and all college students who were just compared to teenagers. She looked over to her to see if she was going to say anything but instead she was met with the sight of a scared and nervous Adrienne, standing as still as a tree.

Saeyoung's eyes softened, Adrienne was new to the country and people and it was her first day on the job and she was already being yelled at, she felt bad but she also felt angered as she heard the man continue to talk.

"Kids these days never listen to their elders,  you should be respectful and apologize, you ruined my shirt and mistook my drink, you good for nothing bra-"

The man was shut up the moment a slap was sent across his face.

Adrienne gasped as she watched Saeyoung's hand held high, the man's cheek slowly turning red.

Saeyoung had just slapped him.

"With all due respect sir but she already apologized, maybe instead of acting like a brat yourself you should start acting like the adult you so call claim to be and listen, also she didn't ruin your shirt, you did. You slammed your hand on the counter causing the coffee to spill, it was a result of your actions. There's also no need to be so angry, human's make mistakes, but if you still want to go and complain I suggest you go to the person who actually made the drink instead of her, because as you can see by the note placed on your cup, she took the order correctly."

The man glanced down at the tipped over cup, a sticky note placed on it that the café had written your order on, it was for you to make sure they wrote your order correctly, which was something he didn't do.

Pursing his lips the man's face turned red from anger, having just been embarrassed in front of the whole café. 

"You stupid...," he lifted his hand up, Saeyoung's eyes widened as she realised he was about to hit her. But before he could do anything Adrienne had grabbed Saeyoung's arm, forcefully pulling her over the counter, causing her to miss the punch she was just about to receive.

"Security!" Adrienne yelled.

Immediately two guards came running towards them, taking a hold of the man and dragging him out and away from the girls.

"Couldn't you have just done that in the beginning?" Saeyoung questioned, her voice a little muffled by Adrienne's hair who was holding onto Saeyoung with a tight grip. "Also did you have to drag me over the counter? I hit my knee doing that."

Adrienne rolled her eyes, immediatly letting go of the girl in her arms, "oh shut up, are you alright?"

Saeyoung sighed, "Yeah I'm fine but my jeans are stained with coffee."

Adrienne looked at the girls legs, who were stained by coffee on the counter, "Sorry about that, I got scared he was gonna hit you."

Saeyoung looked up at her, a small blush on her face, "A-ah, its alright, thank you though."

Adrienne realized what she said and immediately turned red too, "Oh yeah um no problem, thanks for uh...slapping him."

"Uhh, yeah."

Both girls awkwardly stared at each other, not knowing what to do.

"I should get back to work," Adrienne coughed.

"Oh right, yeah, umm bye." Saeyoung nodded and walked away to leave when she was called back.

"Saeyoung!"

"Yeah?" 

Adrienne smiled awkwardly, "You already paid, do you want your coffee?"

"Definitely!" Saeyoung nodded and Adrienne quickly went to work.

After a couple of minutes, the coffee was done correctly and the hotteok was wrapped up in a bag, "here you go," Adrienne handed over the bag and cup, her hand slightly gripping on the brunette's.

"Thank you," and with that Saeyoung was leaving the café, her body filled with adrenaline after the chaos the took place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter arrived a bit late nonetheless we hope you enjoy it

Adrienne sighed.

Was she really hearing correctly? Or was she just going mad.

"Listen I sent you over there to study and receive a good education, don't throw it away." 

The words that came out of her mother's mouth annoyed her but she had to agree did make a good point.

"I will not tolerate you arriving late to class, you better start having a better performance or else I'll be getting on the first plane flight to Korea with your father, and I'm sure you wouldn't want that, understood?"

Adrienne sighed, "Understood."

"Good, take care then, I love you."

"I love you too mom."

Then the call was hung up.

Adrienne set her phone down on the bench, completely frustrated with life right now. Did her mom really just call from America to scold her about her tardies to class? Yes she did, but she wouldn't have had to if a certain brunette didn't break her board.

Adrienne pouted, mood turning sour at the thought of Saeyoung.

All week they had been arguing and because of that Adrienne was now drained, not being able to pull out any more insults even if her life depended on it.

Thinking back on the week was enough to make her exhausted.

Monday

"Shimmy shimmy kokobop? More like shimmy shimmy kokoflop."

"Shut your mouth you rat."

"Says the actual rodent."

"Don't compare me to your kind."

"Oh right I forgot you're an egg cell, I wholeheartedly apologize to comparing a rat to such a low species."

Tuesday

"Your height is almost as short as the amount of daesangs your faves have."

"Your ego is almost as big as the amount of flops your faves have."

"Our sales say hi."

"Our billboard hot 100 ranking says you can shove that bullshit up your ass."

Wednesday

"I can't tell if your faves are in a music video or the remake for star wars."

"Power is a bop compared to DNA and that's the tea, if you can't handle it then go take your delusional self somewhere else."

"You call that tea? It's sewage water filled with lies, at least I'm not stupid enough to believe them."

Thursday

"Good morning to everyone except those who slander exo and think their faves are superior to them, you may keep talking but exo stay unbothered kings attop their thrown."

"Thrown? You mean the companies money, because the moment they don't feel the need to support them their thrown will go falling faster than your place on the charts."

Friday

"Bts are legends."

"If by legends you mean a four year group with trash music then yes, they are."

Saturday

"Bts's comeback is trash."

"Continue talking like that and your group won't ever get a comeback, can't wait to see them stand alongside the groups SM still haven't given a comeback for, it's only a matter of time honestly."

"You and your faves are irrelevant, shut your mouth."

"If my faves are so irrelevant why is their name coming out of your mouth? Why do they have all of America wrapped around their finger while you prance around being local? You'd think after being a group longer than bts they would at least become as relevant as you so call claim them to be."

And now, Sunday.

...

Saeyoung sighed, she was walking to the café absolutely bored out of her mind. She didn't have her phone and there was nothing interesting going on in life so she decided that a coffee would be the best way to end the day.

"Mom? Why are you calling?"

Stopping in her tracks Saeyoung turned her head over to the left, her eyes immediately landing upon the head of a black haired girl talking on the phone.

"My tardies? What do you mean."

Saeyoung watched as Adrienne argued with her mom, something along the lines of being tardy to much and she could only guess Adrienne's been arriving late to class.

"I'm sorry my skateboard broke so I- ... of course, yes mom yes."

Saeyoung eyes softened, was the girl really arriving late to class because she broke her skateboard? She didn't feel guilty but she did empathize. When Saeyoung first arrived to the campus she herself was completely lost with directions, the campus being big didn't help either and it resulted in her arriving late very often.

She watched as Adrienne set her phone down besides her, her hands going up to rub circles on her temples. "What am going to do," Adrienne sighed.

Saeyoung looked ahead, she could already see the café in sights. But one last glance at the dark haired girl was enough to make her turn around and head for the local skate shop.

...

Saeyoung knocked softly on the dorm room of Adrienne. Her hands gripping at the black skateboard she carried. 

To her surprise though Adrienne wasn't the one who opened the door, instead a blonde girl stood in front of Saeyoung, but she was still able to see Adrienne in the back of the room.

"Yes?" The blonde looked down at Saeyoung, she was a couple inches taller but Saeyoung didn't let that intimidate her. "I'm here to see Adrienne."

The blonde nodded and let her inside, instead of entering as well though she just left out the door.

"Is that your roommate?" Saeyoung asked.

Adrienne turned over a bit startled, she hadn't noticed the brunette walk in. "Um.. uh, yeah."

Saeyoung raised an eyebrow at her, "Why so nervous? Did you really not notice me walk in?" She chuckled softly.

Adrienne smiled, "no but why are you here?"

"I got you a gift," Saeyoung lifted up the skateboard she had in hand, Adrienne's eyebrows raising once landing upon it.

"You bought a skateboard..," Adrienne started, her eyes narrowing, "for me?"

Saeyoung rolled her eyes, "Hurry up and take it, I'm sure my roommate would appreciate it much more than you."

"No!" Adrienne grabbed the board, laughing awkwardly, "I mean yeah I want it...uhh thanks."

Saeyoung laughed, "Okay then but that's not the only thing I'm here for."

"Well?"

Saeyoung but her lip, "I was wondering if you'd like to go out for some drinks."

"You mean get drunk?" Adrienne questioned.

"You know what I'm pretty sure my roommate was talking about wanting to head out earlier," Saeyoung turned around, "I'll just got invite her instea-."

"No!" Adrienne shouted again. ''I mean yes! I mean..."

"Just hurry up and get ready," the brunette rolled her eyes.

Adrienne nodded and quickly ran over to her closet, pulling out a random black sweater and slipping it on. Grabbing her keys she readied herself to head out with Saeyoung.

... 

"You know if bears were real I'm sure they would be really friendly."

Adrienne stared at the brunette before her, did she really just get so drunk to the point that she forgot bears actually existed? Adrienne could only sigh, because she to, was drunk.

"What do you think bears would eat if they were real?" Adrienne asked, placing her head against the cold surface of their table, her eyes admiring every inch of the brunette's face.

"Fish? Isn't that what they ea- ... wait, are bears actually real?" Saeyoung's eyes widened like a child causing Adrienne to pout. 

"You're so cute," she sat up straight, her hands going up to squish Saeyoung's cheeks who was still questioning the existence of bears.

Adrienne sighed, still admiring the girl's features. To others Saeyoung would look like a mess, hair pulled up in a bun with her big round classes (which she hardly wore outside of class) placed at the bridge of her nose. But it was something drunk Adrienne found to be an adorable sight as she was literally starting to tear up at the brunettes cuteness.

"Why are you crying?" Saeyoung gasped, momentarily stopping her bear crisis as she stared at the girl before her who was full on sobbing now. 

"You're just so cute," she hiccuped, pulling Saeyoung into a hard embrace.

"You know what makes me cry? Bts," Adrienne didn't even bother talking back as she just craddled the girl in her arms.

"Like why do they have to be so perfect? So talented and handsome?" Saeyoung scoffed, "Like who gave them the right? God clearly is playing favorites."

Adrienne hummed, her head resting on top of the brunettes as she listened in on her rant, she knew she wasn't drunk enough to be able to forget this in the morning so she might as well take advantage of it.

"Like why do people hate on them? Like, like, they're like," Saeyoung hiccuped, "the best, they literally like started from the bottom, having to ask people to attend their concerts, to selling out concerts within minutes, and I know their pain because I was there when they debuted, and I've watched them grow like a mother would their own child, I was apart of the people who got to attend their free concerts, now I'm apart of the people who can't even afford their merch."

"It's only army and bts, without us their careers would have ended because of antis, but like, like...bts have supported us just as much. Whether they like," she hiccuped once more, "believe it or not their music has changed millions of people out on this moving ball in space. They like definitely helped me through a lot, I stress cos of school and not being able to see my family but like if I put one bts song on all my anxiety is just washed away like seashells on the shore, like, ya get me?" Saeyoung looked up at Adrienne who only nodded.

"It's really only just army and bts, they've helped us a bunch and the least thing we can do back is by helping them prosper, people hate on us but we won't let it get to us army's, as long as bts are smiling happily with one another, we stay unbothered as well, because their happiness is our happiness."

By now Saeyoung's words were becoming more slurred and quieter and Adrienne could only guess she was falling asleep. 

Sighing, she put some money out on the table and picked up the brunette bridal style. 

Even though she herself was still, somewhat, drunk and felt as if she was ready to drop Saeyoung she still continued on walking until she made it to her dorm room.

Her roommate wasn't here yet so took the opportunity to make as much noise as she wanted the moment she set Saeyoung down on her bed.

''MY MOUTH TASTE LIKE SATAN'S ASS!'' She yelled, tripping on her own feet as she tried to make her way over to the bathroom. Accidentally knocking over to of her roommates house plants along the way.

Once she was done washing up she lazily pulled off her sweater. Kicking off her shoes and slipping off Saeyoung's as well. Her mind was to deep in the thought of sleeping that she didn't even think twice about Saeyoung being in her bed as she just plopped down beside her, cuddling up to her pillow.

Soon enough both girls were sprawled out lazily on Adrienne's bed, to deep in sleep.

...

It was twelve in the morning when the blonde finally arrived, and the moment she turned on the dorm room light was the moment she knew she had to turn around and leave again.

She didn't even bother to question her two knocked down house plants or the awful smell that came from the bathroom sink, she just guessed the girls had a good time when she left and immediately turned around to leave again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize first for the lack of updates, we've been busy with school and the holidays so we didn't have time to put a proper chapter up since thanksgiving break. I'd also like to apologize to Paru my mutual because I couldn't check in with you before publishing this chapter. My phone is going through some technical difficulties so I won't be able to post on Instagram or Twitter for a little while, but I am able to message on Instagram so any of you can still get in touch with me there.
> 
> Nonetheless I hope you enjoy this chapter, we will try to go back to our regular schedule as soon as possible, thank you.
> 
> -Angel

The dark haired girl groaned, there was something blocking her way from getting off the bed.

Sighing she felt around whatever was beside her, her hand coming in contact with a soft surface. 

Furrowing her brows Adrienne poked at the 'object', finding it extremely squishy. She kept poking at it until it swat her hand away.

Wow rud- wait...., Adrienne shot up with wide eyes, her gaze trailing down at the brunette laying in bed with her. Adrienne panicked as she watched the brunette turn around, a smile present on her face as she clutched onto the bedsheets underneath.

"What the hell is she doing in my bed?" Adrienne mumbled, her face turning red as unwanted thoughts started racing in her mind. But all those thoughts were quickly pushed aside when Saeyoung started to mumble in her sleep.

'How cute,' Adrienne thought.

 "You're just so cute," she hiccuped, pulling Saeyoung into a hard embrace.

Adrienne immediately went back to panic mode once a flashback hit her. She and Saeyoung had gone out to get some drinks, accidentally getting a bit to much and ending up with the both crazy drunk.

Adrienne turned red in embarrassment as she kept recalling how she cried because 'Saeyoung was just so cute'. Adrienne cringed, mentally praying that the brunette wouldn't remember any of last nights events.

Sighing she looked down at the girl in bed with her, she looked so peaceful Adrienne didn't want to wake her up. 

Looking at the time on her phone she came to a decision, "It wouldn't hurt to skip classes today."

Immediately she went back to bed with the brunette.

...

When Saeyoung woke up she wasn't expecting to be laying on Adrienne's bed, much less Adrienne laying with her.

"Oh," the dark haired girl put down her phone, she seemed to have been playing a game, "You're awake."

"What time is it?" Saeyoung yawned, her hand going to her jeans to see if she had her phone with her.

"One pm."

"One p- wait one pm!?" The brunette almost fell off the bed once her head processed the information. "We missed classes!"

"I know."

Saeyoung sat up, exasperated with Adrienne's calmness. "Adrienne we can't just be skipping classes, that's a thousand dollars going to waste with what could be valuable lessons."

"Calm down it's just one day," Adrienne reasoned, "I highly doubt we really missed something important."

Saeyoung sighed, "Whatever, where's my phone?"

Adrienne shrugged, Saeyoung suddenly remembering that she never had her phone to begin with. "Oh right it's being repaired."

"Repaired?" The dark haired girl raised an eyebrow.

"Well no duh, it doesn't work after you broke it, the whole screen is cracked and glitching."

Adrienne frowned, the brunette had gone to get her a new skateboard and even bought her a few drinks while she hadn't even thought to at least help pay for the phone repairs, and to be fair it was her fault. She wasn't supposed to be riding her skateboard in an area were plenty of students walked upon, Saeyoung had the right to be looking at her phone while walking because it was a safe place were skateboard riding wasn't to be expected or allowed. Saeyoung had the right to be mad the day they met, but of course Adrienne wasn't going to admit that, quite frankly though her guilty conscience wasn't going to let her live either.

Sighing she thought of a way she could make it up to her, almost immediately an idea popping into her head.

"Hey, Saeyoung?"

The brunette looked up, "Yeah?"

"How does a night out sound like to you?"

...

Both girls laughed loudly at the brunette's joke, chopsticks almost falling out of their hands from their uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh that's funny," Adrienne smiled, her laughter having calmed down.

Currently both girls were at a restaurant telling childhood experiences to one another, bright smiles on both their faces as their hatred for one another had currently been forgotten.

"I can't believe she did that," Adrienne chuckled, her hands going for more chicken.

"Neither did I," the brunette smiled, "but my sister can be a brat sometimes so it's not that unbelievable."

Adrienne hummed, taking a sip from her drink as she watched the brunette finish her meal. "Well I think it's time to go," she set her cup down.

Saeyoung nodded and soon both girls were getting ready to leave, making sure to pay the check and clean up after themselves. 

"Wait do you wanna go through the park?" Saeyoung asked, "It's the quickest way to the dorms."

"Sure why not," and with that both girls were off, walking through their local park.

Neither of them said anything at first, finding comfort in the peaceful silence between them. But it wasn't until Saeyoung spotted a store up ahead that they quickly went back to how things were a week ago.

"EXO is better and you can't tell me otherwise!"

"Goes to show how ignorant you are to believe that stupid group is better than BTS."

"Umm," the store owner looked between the two, "Can you please calm down."

Poor lady had been re-stocking the HyunA albums when the two girls came barging in to look at the exo and bts merch, she didn't mind at first since they weren't doing anything wrong but before she knew it the same two girls had started throwing insults at one another, scaring the other costumers.

"BTS are flops."

Saeyoung snorted, "If they were flops they wouldn't have made it into the western music market, which is the biggest may I remind you."

"Whats with the snorting? Finally turning into the pig that you are."

"What's with the lame insult, run out of ways to defend that sorry excuse of a kpop group."

"Umm, please calm down," the store owner tried to make them quiet down.

"What was it back at the restaurant again? Three plates finished?"

"What was it with your group again? Three members leaving?"

Adrienne's eyes widened, "You did not jus-"

"They must of realized how bad their group truly was, props to them for being woke, sadly I can't say the same thing about you." Saeyoung shrugged.

"Girls, please," by now the owner was ready to call the cops if necessary, neither Adrienne or Saeyoung seemingly ready to back down.

"Well EXO-" suddenly Adrienne shut up, her mind going back to last nights events and the reason as to why she brought both of them out tonight. 

She was subtly trying to makeup for Saeyoung's phone and some words the girl said last night had stuck to her mind,  "Like why do people hate on them? Like, like, they're like," Saeyoung hiccuped, "the best, they literally like started from the bottom, having to ask people to attend their concerts, to selling out concerts within minutes, and I know their pain because I was there when they debuted, and I've watched them grow like a mother would their own child, I was apart of the people who got to attend their free concerts, now I'm apart of the people who can't even afford their merch."

"They like definitely helped me through a lot, I stress cos of school and not being able to see my family but like if I put one bts song on all my anxiety is just washed away like seashells on the shore, like, ya get me?" 

Adrienne herself knows very well the feeling of watching her idols go from being a failure, from being nobody's, to being somebody's.

She also knows very well that people go through their own demons and worries, having a coping mechanism to help them deal with the stress. If Saeyoung is going through some stress and personal issues, she doesn't want to be the one who ruined BTS for her, the people who helped her deal with that very stress.  
"I-I..," Adrienne frowns, "You're an idiot."

Saeyoung furrows her eyebrows, '' What ar-"

"Just shut up and let's go home," Adrienne grabs the brunette's wrist and heads back out into the park. 

"Adrienne what are yo-!"

"I said shut up!" Adrienne turns around, her cheeks bright red as she stares at the girl.

"Adrienne?" Saeyoung whispers.

"Let's just...go back home." Adrienne turns back around to continue leading them to the dorms, never once daring to look back at the brunette.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is an extremely short chapter but I wanted to get it out quick because I havent updated in a while. Honestly this story has been completed, I just haven't gotten the time to update it because I've been working on a new story. While working on it the existence of this book completed slipped my mind and now I just want to jump off a bridge ajsjs
> 
> Anyways in case anyone is curios as to what the new story will be about : it's a fic revolving around Taehyung.
> 
> Kim Taehyung is a depressed teenage boy trying to go through life. Everyday he takes the bus to school and home, and everyday Park Su-mi does the same. They never talk to one another, but just silently wait for the bus. But one day she starts a conversation and from that they foward they become friends, and the once dull world of Taehyung becomes colorful. 
> 
> But this story is not a happy one, this story follows Taehyung as he looks for information and clues, as to why, Park Su-mi, the girl he deemed as the happiest person he's ever met, would commit suicide. He searches for information while reminiscing on their time together, but the deeper he looks the duller his world starts to turn once again.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

 Saeyoung sighed, clearly frustrated.

All week she had been suspicious of Adrienne. The dark haired girl had started being kind, and although she doesn't mind kindess, Adrienne was being a bit too kind. She got Saeyoung coffee every morning, complimented her outfits, and never once returned an insult. 

Saeyoung was confused, didn't Adrienne hate her just a week ago? What's with the sudden change of heart? 

Saeyoung tried to find out why, confronting the dark haired girl about her behaviour but her response was always the same, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Once again Saeyoung sighed, "Stop acting dumb, you know what I mean. Why are you being so nice to me?"

Adrienne sipped her coffee, an amused smile planted on her lips, "Would you prefer me insulting you?"

"Listen a week ago you were ready to punch me if I even as so mentioned exo, now you just stay quiet and nod, why?"

Adrienne narrowed her eyes, thinking back on each time the brunette had insulted her boys just to get a reaction from her. At times she had to bite her tongue to keep from going off on the girl but then she remembered why she was doing this, why she had decided to start being nice to the girl, and suddenly the insults were a background noise.

Adrienne sighed, standing up with her coffee in hand, "I'm a human being with emotions before I'm a fan," and with that she left.

...

"So you and Adrienne huh?"

Saeyoung looked up from her textbook, having been interrupted from studying, "Me and who?"

Hyejin, Saeyoung's friend, stared at her amused. "You and Adrienne, you know that dark haired girl."

"Yeah, what about her?" Saeyoung questioned.

"Are you guys like a thing," Hyejin grinned.

"Excuse me?" She gasped, "How did you come to that conclusion?"

Hyejin rolled her, "Are you serious? Who hasn't come to that conclusion! You guys are always together, buying each other coffee, smiling, laughing."

Saeyoung pursed her lips, "Whats so wrong about that?"

Hyejin sighed, "Listen Saeyoung if you were to fuck around with a girl I'd be okay with it, I really would, but as long as it's not that girl."

"First of all I'm straight," no she wasn't, "second of all, what's so bad about me hooking up with Adrienne? You know if I ever did?"

Hyejin scoffed, "She's an exo-l! Anti-bts! You'd be betraying your own fandom by going out with her."

Saeyoung suddenly felt uneasy at the thought of that happening.

"Not just that but," Hyejin avoided eye contact, "Don't you remember the last time you were kind to an exo-l?"

Saeyoung pursed her lips, memories she'd rather forget coming back up. "Yeah I know."

Hyejin gave Saeyoung a sympathetic look, "Plus, I think she's using you."

Saeyoung furrowed her brows, "how so?"

"You guys were at each others throats last week, this week you're both suddenly kind to each other, and when I say you both I mean Adrienne, you clearly haven't changed your attitude towards her one bit. Either way isn't weird that she's suddenly being all nice to you?"

Saeyoung gasped, what if she was using her? All week she had been confused as to why Adrienne was being kind to her, and this seemed to be a good reason why. 

"But what would she be after?" 

Hyejin gripped Saeyoung's hand, "There's plenty of reasons why, I mean you're popular, you broke her skateboard, insulted her group, may be she's trying to get back at you?"

Saeyoung bit her lip, she didn't want to believe what she was saying because a small part of her had actually gone to appreciate the dark haired girl. But the more she thought about it, the more it made sense, and the more she felt like shit.

Hyejin intertwined their fingers, bringing Saeyoung out of her thoughts.

"Sweetie did you actually think that an exo-l would be your friend? They're all lying snakes."

She did think so, she really did.

...

"Hey Saeyoung do you want to go out for dinner?" Adrienne approached the girl.

Saeyoung didn't even make eye contact, she just walked passed her, completely ignoring her presence.

The dark haired girl stood their dumbfounded, did Saeyoung just ignore her?

Turning around she made a dash towards the brunette, "Hey wait up!"

The girl only walked faster and faster, and by now Adrienne understood she was avoiding her. "Saeyoung! Saeyoung! Jesus-"

"What?" The brunette made a sharp turn, and an even sharper glare.

Adrienne took a step back, "Why are you ignoring me?" 

Saeyoung scoffed, "Why are you surprised?"

"Did I do something wrong?" Adrienne questioned, she was genuinely confused at Saeyoung's attitude. A few hours ago they were sitting at the library enjoying a nice cup of coffee, and now Saeyoung is glaring at her like she just murdered her puppy

"You know damn well what you did," the brunette scoffed.

"I really don't," Adrienne crossed her arms.

Saeyoung shook her head, "You fucking used me."

Adrienne raised her eyebrows, "Excuse me?"

Saeyoung laughed, unamused. "Listen Adrienne you don't have to pretend anymore, I know you were pretending to be my friend, I found out okay, so just leave me alone."

Adrienne was beyond confused, she never once remembered pretending to be Saeyoung's friend. All the kindness she showed to Saeyoung was because she actually did want to be her friend, she wanted to stop arguing and start bonding. So where the hell did she get the idea that she had been faking it all?

Before Adrienne could ask Saeyoung any questions the brunette walked away, an upset look on her face.

"What the hell just happened?"


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a whole day, a whole day since Saeyoung had started ignoring Adrienne.

And quite frankly Adrienne was getting tired of it, everytime she tried to approach the brunette she would just run off. So therefore she decided that no matter what, today, she would get the brunette to explain why she was ignoring her and hopefully resolve the situation.

"I just need to get her attention first," the dark haired girl mumbled.

She bit her lip, they were in the campus cafeteria with a thousand other students, how would she get her attention?

She tried calling out to the girl first, and when she saw that obviously wouldn't work an idea popped into her head.

It wasn't the best, and it might end with them yelling at one another, but it was her best chance at getting the brunette to notice her.

Adrienne took in a deep breath, preparing herself for the chaos that was about to erupt.

"BTS sucks!"

The moment the words slipped out of her lips Saeyoung's head turned so quick, Adrienne swore she heard a crack.

"What did you just say?" The brunette narrowed her eyes.

By now the rest of the people had either left or stepped aside, all knowing Saeyoung and how she could get when it came to BTS. Hyejin just watch by the sidelines, amused. 

"I said BTS sucks. What? Are you triggered over me stating the facts?'' Adrienne didn't like having to insult the boy group, but this was the only way she could get Saeyoung to talk to her, and so far it seemed to be working.

''No I'm just baffled at your stupidity, anyone with half a brain could tell you BTS are kings, unlike your faves."

'Don't get distracted, don't get distracted, this is about Saeyoung not EXO,' as much as Adrienne repeated that in her head she still couldn't help getting distracted.

"You say that but which group does Korea prefer? Oh that's right, MY faves."

Saeyoung rolled her eyes, "Shut up egg yolk, Korea may like your group better but the rest of the world doesn't even know the name of your fave's."

"Sorry we weren't looking for western validation," Adrienne scoffed.

"BTS never once aimed to be a big hit in America, it just came to them naturally, your fave's can't and will never relate." Saeyoung laughed.

"Shut up you rat," Adrienne clenched her fist.

"Saeyoung don't waste your time on her," Hyejin joined in, "She's not worth it."

"You're right, I honestly don't even know why I'm even talking to an egg cell." 

"Is that why you started ignoring me?" Adrienne questioned.

"Excuse me?" The brunette took a step back as Adrienne took a step closer.

"Was the reason you've been ignoring me for a whole day was because I wasn't 'worth your time', huh?" Adrienne kept taking a step forward causing the brunette to keep taking a step backwards. Hyejin noticed what Adrienne was trying to do and immediately went up to grab Saeyoung and stand in front of her. 

"Leave her alone, if she doesn't want to be your friend anymore then she doesn't want to be your friend anymore, deal with it," Hyejin scoffed.

"Stay out of this, last time I checked this conversation was between me and her, if it doesn't involve you then it doesn't involve you, so go away." Adrienne mocked the girls tone. 

Hyejin was getting mad. She turned around pulling Saeyoung along with her, "Let's go."

Adrienne grabbed at Saeyoung's other arm, she was not about to let the girl go, she was gonna sort this out once and for all. "Let her go," she glared at Hyejin.

"You let her go," Hyejin shot back.

"Can you both let me go, you're hurting me," Saeyoung mumbled, but it went unheard between the two arguing girls.

"Let her go!" Hyejin yelled, tugging at Saeyoung's arm a bit to strongly causing the girl to fall. 

"Saeyoung!" Adrienne yelled, immediately going to her side to check if she was alright. "Are you okay? How's your arm?"

Saeyoung was about to respond when Hyejin mumbled, "Saeyoung she doesn't care, lets just go." Quickly helping the brunette girl up to leave.

Adrienne just stared at them, not bothering to stop them. Her mind was going over Hyejin's words.

Eventually Adrienne came to a conclusion, that whatever reason Saeyoung had for ignoring her, it had something to do with Hyejin. She seemed to be somehow convincing Saeyoung that she didn't care for her at all, when in reality she did.

Adrienne sighed and ran a hand through her hair, frustrated.

She just wanted to be friends with Saeyoung.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone this is Angel and I'd like to say thank you to all who spammed my dm's and commented on my posts asking about this story, you're all amazing people and I know that even know I'm not a professional at writing I still hope you can enjoy this fic that I will be writing alongside my mutual and best friend. She came up with most of the (rlly gay) scenes and the idea of how they should meet
> 
> Here are some words from her:
> 
> please enjoy this heartwarming story Follow her Twitter on @parujjang


End file.
